


Observer

by vulpinelucis (CanineKitten)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cindy POV, FFXV kinkmeme, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, OT4, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineKitten/pseuds/vulpinelucis
Summary: Cindy had not expected this. Not at all. The prince and his blond friend, that she had seen coming from a mile away, but why did she get the feeling there was something going on between the Shield and the advisor? And did she just see the friend and the advisor kissing in the parking lot?! This just didn't add up...





	Observer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kinkmeme. The prompt was: "Observer gradually realized the bros' are dating." 
> 
> You can find the full prompt here: 
> 
> https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=10952250#cmt10952250

Cindy always thought that the prince and that blond friend of his were really cute together. It was even cuter how said friend so obviously tried to distract her from it by pretending to be interested in her. The first time she met them, she groaned quietly behind her smile when Prompto had given her that obviously appreciative once-over and then proceeded to blush a cute pink. She had seen it too many times. Cute and shy guys who tried their best to win her over with awkward pick up lines. She thought Prompto was cute, but he wasn't exactly her type. In that regard, Gladio was much more interesting. Tall, buff, and charming. Sometimes she had the feeling that he wasn't even aware how flirtatious he could be. The prince was cute too, quite the looker, actually, but he was the type of guy she viewed more like a brother. There was something about him that made her want to protect him. And then, Ignis... Ignis she could never quite get through to. He could be a little closed off, and very suspicious. It was like he saw it as his duty to protect his little group from any influence he deemed problematic, and she had a feeling he had singled out her as one such influence. He was never anything but polite to her, but he kept his distance, and she noticed that he watched her intently, especially if she talked to Gladio or Prompto.

 

\-----

 

She didn't really speculate much about their relationship with each other in the beginning. She was fooled by Prompto's obvious interest for a long time, until she started paying more attention to him and the prince together. Those fleeting touches between them often moved suspiciously close to ass or hips, or they lingered a little too long at the small of a back. Once she even saw Prompto look into Noctis' eyes and briefly touch his cheek, like he was about to kiss him. The moment was over in an instant but she'd seen it clear as day. She'd always considered herself a good judge of people, but she was starting to realize that there was much more under the surface when it came to these four men than she could have predicted.

 

\-----

 

So, the prince and his friend were obviously sleeping together, or at least they wanted to. That meant she didn't need to worry about breaking the blond kid's heart. It was a relief to her, and besides, those two were really cute together. She hoped they sorted it out, if they hadn't already. Now she didn't feel so guilty about flirting back with Gladio. Maybe, if she was lucky, she could even get laid. It had been a while since now, not since she broke up with her last boyfriend, whose name was banned from her vocabulary. There had just been too much work lately, and maybe... perhaps she hadn't been ready for it until now. Now she found she was very ready. She had the feeling Gladio liked to talk to her. He often came over to talk while the others were waiting for the car to be done.

"Wanna grab a beer?" She asked one evening. It was getting late and the car wouldn't be ready until tomorrow anyway, so she felt that she deserved a proper treat, and perhaps, later, a different kind of treat.

"Sure," Gladio said. "I'll get the others."

Cindy didn't have time to specify that she had just meant the two of them before he was off.

Well, she guessed it could work out anyway. Prompto and Noctis were obviously a thing, and they were hopeless at hiding it. If it weren't for Ignis, it could have been a double date. Speaking of Ignis... He seemed so stuck-up, she wondered if he'd even agree to the beer.

 

\-----

 

The lighting in the diner was dimmed to create a relaxed atmosphere. The people who were there were speaking in low tones and the music that played in the background was soft. They got seated at the end of the bar and Cindy ordered them five beers. She got talking to Gladio, who had ended up next to her even though Ignis had seemed oddly determined to get in between them. Gladio hadn't noticed, though, thankfully, and Ignis had let it go. She hoped he'd loosen up a bit with a few beers in the system... or perhaps just one would be enough.

She felt the night was going on well. She could see Noctis and Prompto brush hands where they sat on the other side of Ignis and Gladio. They were talking together in soft voices, their heads close together. Ignis didn't seem so tense anymore, either. He joined the quiet conversation with Prompto and Noctis. Cindy noted that he touched Prompto's back briefly, almost lovingly, but she just wrote it off as a friendly gesture. Ignis seemed a little inebriated. Maybe he was the type of person who got really affectionate when he was drunk. She couldn't help but find it a little cute.

After a while, everyone was getting a little buzzed and Cindy soon gave up on wooing Gladio. It was obvious he was more interested in just talking than in getting her alone. He kept involving his buds in the conversation, and although he was nothing but gentlemanly with her and never touched her (a little too much of a gentleman, in her opinion), he started getting really handsy with Ignis. Cindy expected Ignis to tell him off at some point... but he didn't. Without a word of complaint he accepted Gladio's bodily back slaps and his tendency to wrap his arm tight around his shoulder and pull him close. Only when Gladio started getting a little too close up in his face did he pointedly remove his hand from his shoulder and straightened up.

 

\-----

 

Cindy didn't think of Gladio and Ignis' behavior as strange until the next day when she thought back on it. There was something that seemed a bit off about it all. Not to brag, but she had never been rejected by a man before. There could be different reasons for why Gladio had been so uninterested; maybe he was faithful to someone else, or maybe he was gay. She knew he didn't just see her as a friend, because he had flirted a bit. Though, he might not have been aware he'd been doing it. Maybe he just wanted to get to know her a little better. Either way, it all took on a new dimension when she added in Ignis' behavior and his and Gladio's apparent closeness. Could it be? Were they dating? It would explain why Ignis acted so suspicious towards her if she unwittingly had been flirting with his boyfriend. The more she thought about it, the more sense it made.

 

\-----

 

Just when she thought she had these four men down pat, they threw something new at her. She was just on her way out of the garage when she saw Prompto and Ignis stand over by the corner of the diner. What stopped her dead in her tracks was what they were doing. It lasted only a second but she was certain she saw them kiss. She couldn't believe her own eyes. Were Prompto and Ignis cheating on their friends, or had she misinterpreted everything? She backed away slowly. This was really starting to get complicated.

 

\-----

 

Cindy realized she really didn't know her four friends at all. Who was actually dating whom, here? To her it just seemed like a huge clusterfuck. If she hadn't known better she would have thought that they were all dating. She stopped in her tracks. No... It couldn't be... Could it? She started putting together the pieces. Once she’d seen Gladio and Prompto standing really close together in the shadow of the caravan, not touching but judging by the looks they were giving each other they could as well have been tearing the clothes off each other. She could just have been imagining it, but she had a strong feeling that she wasn't. And then it was that time when she saw Noctis give Ignis a very tight and lingering hug, or that time when she saw Gladio's hand travel briefly down Noctis' back, stopping just short of his ass. All evidence led to that one, incredible conclusion that the prince and his retinue were all dating each other. Nothing more could surprise her at this point.

 

\-----

 

It was while they stayed in Cape Caem, fixing the boat, that Cindy really got the evidence she hadn’t really needed. Their group had been living in close quarters for a long time, so she supposed it was bound to happen one way or the other. Gladio had been gone for a while, and although the public reunion between the boys was as subdued as it could possibly get, the private reunion was the exact opposite. Cindy had only herself to blame, though, for accidentally taking more part in it than she was supposed to. They had raised their tent a little away from the lighthouse, claiming that they didn't want to crowd the others since the rooms were few and small. Cindy hadn't noticed where they went off to, and had just been taking an evening stroll when she heard their voices. She thought she'd go over to them and say hi, but stopped when she realized that something was off. Was that a moan she just heard? And the heavy breathing was perhaps not from someone who had just been out for a run... No, in that case they'd all been out running and... well... a different scenario seemed more plausible. She started backing away just as she heard Noctis say, "Don't hold him down, Ignis, I want to see his face."

She heard a muffled moan, and then a deep groan that sounded like Gladio.

There was a lewd squelching sound and then Prompto's voice, short of breath, "I thought we were supposed to worship Gladio."

"And you're doing a great job, Chocobo," Gladio said.

"Me too," Noctis almost whined.

"Wait, Noct," Ignis admonished, his voice as calm as ever despite his slightly labored breathing.

There was some shuffling, and Cindy, who had frozen for a bit, desperately tried to find secure footing in the dark underbrush so that she could get away from there without giving herself away.

"Here," Gladio grunted. "Oh, come on, Noct."

Prompto groaned.

"Noct, don't be a brat," Gladio said.

"You just want all attention on your cock," Noctis said.

"While that is true, I seem to remember that it was you who suggested that all attention should be on me tonight."

"I think it was Ignis who said that."

"No, it was you, Noct," Ignis said.

Then there was more shuffling. Cindy, who was slowly backing away through filtered branches, stumbled over a rock and skidded down a slope. She hurried back to the lighthouse before anyone could find her there. Despite the slight shock after what she walked in on, she felt more at ease in the wake of it. At least now she knew that her assumptions weren’t all in her head. She was happy for them. Gods knew they'd been through a lot, and this was probably just the beginning of their trials. She wished them happiness with all her heart.

 

\-----

 

Prompto looked dead on his feet the next morning. Ignis was as crisp as ever, and Gladio didn't seem worse for wear. The prince wasn't even with them.

"He sleeps like the dead," Ignis said when people asked.

After breakfast Gladio went to see if he could convince Noctis to get up. Ignis and Prompto stayed by the lighthouse. They were standing outside when Cindy came out the door. She wasn't trying to be stealthy, but apparently Prompto hadn't heard her because he just said, "I can barely walk after that dicking you and Noct gave me last night."

Ignis was looking straight at Cindy, though, and he went very pale.

"Next time it’s my turn to fuck someone," Prompto continued. "Gladio always manages to weasel out of it, but I know he secretly loves it –“

"Prompto!" Ignis said a little sharply. "We're not alone."

Prompto spun around and only then did he realize Cindy was there. He looked like he wished the ground would swallow him up.

"Uh… It's not what it sounds like," he said weakly.

"Don't worry boys," she said and winked. "Your secret's safe with me."


End file.
